A gunmans night
by LuciferXMichael
Summary: A weird combo love story that I never noticed before. Gravitation and Black cat... Train gets into K's pants but what next... just guess, no no no no no please read, this story is so awesome, then review it please... or not but it's good yes?


K sat alone under the light covers that were only covering his privates. It's the middle of summer and sleeping in a cheap hotel for the night seemed like an idea to him and the group so there he was. K was dribbling with sweat as a knock on the cheap wood door stopped him from a day dream. K wrapped the light cloth around the lower half of his sweating body. K opened the door to see a man with a thirteen tattoo on his higher chest and only a towel covering his lower body. K stared at the man all wet like he had just stepped out of the shower.

"Um, I sore you in the lobby earlier and I…I like you." The man said and K laughed thinking of Yuki and shuichi. K was straight but he did wonder what it felt like with another man.

"Oh I'm Train." The man said and K moved to let him past into the hot room. Before K turned around Train sat on the bed waiting for him so they could talk.

"By the way, I'm K." K said and Train looked down to see that K had a mega boner, Train could see it through the light cloth but only the outline. Train started to laugh when K's cloth fell off his hips and around his ankles, showing Train every inch of his sweating body. K's cheeks reddened as he picked up the blanket and closed the door and locked it. K tied the blanket up as he walked toward Trains cute face. Train looked at K then to the ground.

What's your job?" Train asked noticing a gun belt in the corner. K pushed on Train's shoulders so he was lying on the soft bed.

Band manager." K said ripping Trains towel off so he laid there in his birthday suit.

"What bout you." K asked and Train sat up pulling off K's blanket so they were both now naked.

"Sweeper." Train said as K's face went into confusion, but Train ignored it. K slowly pushed Train to be lying on his stomach. K didn't know what he was doing but he slid Train back so his legs dangled down to the floor. K moved toward Trains cute ass until he looked down. He sore that he had a huge boner then evilly grinned as both his hands grabbed Trains waist.

K moved his waist so suddenly that Train yelped as K's Giant boner touched the bare skin of Trains ass. K moved himself so his cock moved into Trains ass. Train grabbed onto a pillow and dug his cock deeper and deeper into Trains ass, as Train groaned. K started to move his waist so his cock went in and out of Trains hole until he couldn't contain the build up of semen anymore, K stopped moving and groaned as he burst into Train's ass. K looked down to see semen dribble from Trains hole. K removed his cock from Trains ass and a string of cum still connected them. Train laid there, face dug into a pillow and K laughed

"Take it like a man." K laughed as Train pulled away from the pillow and looked at K's huge cock. Train stood up in front of K, then wrapped his arms around K's neck forcing a kiss on him. When Train pulled away he grinned from ear to ear.

"Your turn." Train said pushing K onto the bed in the same position as he had been. Trains erection pushed up against the tight skin of K's ass. K groaned as Train jerked his muscular cock into K's hole. Train twisted his waist then moved toward and away from K's body. Train could feel it, he was about to burst but K moved suddenly and Train squirted all over K's body. K sat on the bed leaning against the head rest. Train slowly crawled over to K and moved his legs so they were apart. K looked down as Train lowered his head. K looked at his cum covered cock which sat only centimeters away from Trains head. Train then opened his mouth to tongue the tip of K's dick. K groaned as Train started to suck on it hard, up then down. K was already empty but he still had some left. K pushed his teeth together as Train sank further onto K's dick. Train hit the base of K's dick and started to move his way up again. Train was only centimeters away from the base when he started to suck hard on K's dick, K held back groans and moans that were bubbling inside of him. K started to squirt into Trains mouth but he swallowed it back. When Train finally stopped sucking K put his hand into Trains hair bringing him up to his height. K wrapped his other hand in Train's hair before pulling him in for a kiss. K put his tongue into Train's mouth and likewise. K could taste the cum in his mouth as they passionately kissed. When they finally parted, someone had opened the door and was watching.

"K I never knew you swung that way? Any way I… I um." Yuki was silent and as K looked at him, Yuki walked away closing the door and Train stood up.

"I better be going." Train said and then left with once again the towel wrapped around his lower half and covered in beads of sweat.

The end


End file.
